


Иней

by nokot



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на вполне переводимое слово, предложенное mavkaFM: иней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иней

«И когда туманы Нифльхейма легли на камни колючим инеем…»

\- Что такое иней? – перебил мать любознательный Нари.

Сигюн посмотрела на Локи, который, сидя на полу посреди комнаты, учил Вали плести на пальцах то ли силки, то ли украшение-амулет. Тот настолько увлекся процессом, что не сразу услышал вопрос:

\- Ты что-то спросила?

\- Не я, - улыбнулась Сигюн, - Наш сын хочет знать, что такое иней. 

Локи отложил в сторону нитяную плетенку и почесал подбородок.

\- Нуууу, это так просто не объяснить, - ответил он, сохраняя на лице задумчивую серьезность.

Сигюн уловила в глазах мужа знакомые искорки и поспешила поймать в ладошку предательский смех. 

\- Тогда покажи, - Нари уже знал, что есть вещи, которые легче показать, чем описать.

\- Как только найдем для вас подходящую одёжку.

*****

Йотунхейм расстелил для своих гостей огромную снежную скатерть: ни морщинки, ни пятнышка-следа, оставленного зверем или птицей – ровное выбеленное полотно, распростершееся до гребенки скал на горизонте.

\- Это иней? – спросил Нари, подпрыгивая на месте и растирая ладошками щеки, которые уже успел ущипнуть легкий морозец. 

\- Нет, это снег, - Локи вручил сыну меховые рукавицы. 

Позади обнаружился довольно пологий спуск в другую долину. На полпути Нари поскользнулся и съехал вниз на спине. Судя по его восторженным крикам, такой способ передвижения ему понравился. Он вскочил на ноги, отряхнулся как мог и закричал, указывая на блестящую дорожку замерзшей влаги.

\- Это иней?!

\- Нет, это лед, - Локи тоже съехал по ледяной горке вниз и приготовился ловить Сигюн и Вали.

С этой стороны скал снег был еще довольно липким, и они устроили снежную битву. Когда снова подморозило, и снежки стали рассыпаться, не долетев до цели, Нари и Вали затеяли новую игру: кто быстрее повалит в снег кого-нибудь из родителей. Первым сдался – или поддался – Локи. В следующее мгновение рядом с ним в сугроб с веселым криком упала Сигюн. Нари сам не удержался на ногах и полетел в объятья матери.

\- Ой, мама! Что это у тебя на глазах?

Сигюн недоуменно посмотрела на мужа: «Что у меня с глазами?». Тот сначала притворно нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся, одновременно делая подсечку второму сыну, который тут же присоединился к общей куче. 

\- Не на глазах – на ресницах! Это и есть иней. 

\- Красиво…, - задумчиво произнес Нари.


End file.
